Fluorescent lamps ignited by means of an electric circuit that includes an inverter are known. As for the structure of fluorescent lamps of this type, the fluorescent lamp has a fluorescent lamp main body, a case (cover section) containing an electric circuit that includes an inverter arranged at the proximal end side (upper end side) of the lamp main body, an E-base connected to the case at the side opposite to the lamp main body (i.e. the top end) and projecting outward (upward) from the case and a lamp cover (light control body) covering the fluorescent lamp main body as shown in Patent Document 1, for instance. Then, the base is inserted and screwed into a socket typically fitted to the ceiling of a room.
Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 10-134614
In the known fluorescent lamp as shown in the above Patent Document 1, the case of a required size that contains an inverter is connected to the proximal end side of the lamp main body and an E base of a predetermined length further projects from an end section of the case so that the entire length of the fluorescent lamp is long. Particularly, the part other than the lamp main body that includes the case and the base has a considerable length and hence is disadvantageous in terms of shortening and downsizing the entire fluorescent lamp and also from the viewpoint of design and layout.
Additionally, when such a fluorescent lamp is fitted to the ceiling or a wall of a room for use, an area of the proximal end side of the fluorescent lamp including the case and the base becomes a dead angle area where no light reaches. When the part including the case and the base is long, the dead angle area becomes large so much. Therefore, known fluorescent lamps have a room for improvement.